kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Incident
The "Portal Incident" refers to the third event on Kingdoms of Terra. With this event came the ability for all citizens of Terra to officially navigate the land with "warp portals," though as of current lore the origin and explanation for these portals is unknown. A Portal in Naeren'nae Terra's people were attracted to a strange portal that had shown up on top of one of the trees of Naeren'nae. The event began with players looking around to find what exactly happened when the Fae known as Lathalius Faelyn and his group investigating the portal were suddenly rampaged by creatures coming from it. After ridding of the creatures, they discovered a Shade scientist-like individual was thrown out of the portal as well. He sputtered and chattered on about achieving his freedom before talking about some mysterious things such as the mistakes the Shade had made. When he seemed to be close to explaining the situation, a fireball shot out of the portal and destroyed him completely. The Return of Thordil Warhammer Just when things seemed to look very bleak and the monsters lit many things on fire, Thordil charged, with exploding force, forth from the portal and aided with his strength to defeat the blazes. After much confusion, it was established that Thordil was back, but had no recollection of what happened other than he was inside of the portal. At some point during the fight the portal seemed to have been destroyed, as the light illuminating it was out. The Death of A Fae King Upon final investigation of the dead portal, they found an equally dead and were completely shocked. This threw Lathalius into a very emotional fit, as he shed tears of sorrow and shouted in misery. The Selection After having taken body, the Matris Lignum began to act strangely; branches swaying, whipping and nearly hurting or killing some of the characters present. Sounds would echo from the bark and from within it. The tree seemed to call to Lathalius, who then took the body to the tree. As the tree accepted the body, it seemed to calm down. Then, a single acorn dropped on top of Lathalius' head, and it was interpreted that the Matris Lignum had chosen Lathalius as the new leader of the Fae. A Visit From Evil As if the events weren't stressful enough, the great Shade evil who was seen before in Declaration of Revenge fighting The Guardian decided to make an appearance, announcing to the characters that they were foolish and weak, as well as mistaken. He left soon after demonstrating his intense magical prowess. No additional lives were lost. I Feel Terra Shake Beneath My Feet Immediately after the Shade left, tremors in the Earth could be felt through the entire area and seemed to originate from Sythalyss. After the players made a short journey to the Naga city, they realized the peril of the situation. The entire dome from underneath was imploding and shattering powerfully. Some of the characters went to investigate inside at their own risk, and nearly drowned or were killed because of the overwhelming power of the ocean's force beneath. This is the event that lead to the extinction of the Naga race ( see Naga or Naga Plague for additional information ). A single Naga was resuscitated only to murmur about the Naga's slow and painful death before he died on his own, thus ending the Naga race. Memorable Quotes "Shade: What makes you think we want destruction?" "Dying Naga: W..we are all...so sick....so v...very very sick...." Category:Events